


My Secret Hero Fiance

by Hiro_Vargas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Multi, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Vargas/pseuds/Hiro_Vargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Harry leave England together, and head to America to escape the people they once thought of as family. Sirius and Remus leave together for a wizard settlement in Alaska. Luna and Dean leave for japan, and Draco and Neville volunteer to lead the Weasley's and Dumbledore off their tracks. Together Harry and Hermione buy a small two bed room apartment. Harry buys and re-models a café, while Hermione goes to collage for a degree in robotics. While working in the café Harry meets a man named Phil and on her morning runs, Hermione meets a man named Steve.<br/>(Mostly in the PVO of Hermione or Harry occasionally one of the others)<br/>I will try to update everyday but it will take a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Harry's view_

**I washed the counter slowly smiling softly as I waited for more customers to arrive.**

**Specifically Phil.**

**Phil and I had been talking for months now, and**

**have gone on three dates together.**

**It was safe to say we were dating**

**and quite happy.**

**Phil had something special planned today, but refused to**

**tell me at all. Only saying to make sure Hermione was there with me.**

**Lucky I had convinced her on not going on the morning run today.**

**But I did feel bad I mean, she really fell hard for the Steve guy.**

**"Harry! Phil for some reason texted me asking if we could close the café early**

**so that him and some friends don't have to worry."**

**I raised and eyebrow looking at her**

**"Friends?"**

**I questioned**

**"Tell him we can."**

**I whipped my hands off before walking over to the sign and flipping it to**

**closed**

**"Hello, everyone. We will be closing in ten minutes any last minute orders can be taken care of now with either me or Hermione**

**the order will be to go though."**

**Everyone nodded shuffling towards the counter**

**"Harry, can I get my usual please before you close completely?"**

**I turned around to see Mrs.Wynonna**

**"Of course!"**

**She was an elderly women who live upstairs**

**she often came for coffee or called asking if I could drop it off.**

**I made hers with cinnamon and rich chocolate,**

**she told me it reminded her of her childhood, so I made sure she got**

**a couple everyday even when we were closed.**

**"Come on in a sit down, we can have coffee together before my boyfriend arrives."**

**Mrs.Wynonna smiled softly nodding and sat down at the table nearest to the window.**

**Harry set down two cups of coffee before sitting in front of her**

**"Tell me another one of your childhood memories please?"**

**Harry asked causing a tinkle to appear in her eyes**

**"Well there once this one time me and my girlfriends went down by the lake for a picnic, and you'll never guess what happened!"**

**Harry smiled softly listening to her, unaware everyone but him Mrs.Wynonna and Hermione had left the café.**

 


	2. Steve? You're Hermione's crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Phil's friends were the avengers, not to mention Steve! Honestly when is the old man finally going to ask her out! This Chapter next chapter? How about you all find out!

_Hermione view_

I laughed waving as Mrs.Wynonna left head back up to her apartment.

"Phil should be here any moment."

Harry said smiling at me

"Will you help me clean the table Mione?"

I laughed rolling my eyes

"I guess I could."

I said grabbing the wet rag and handing him the broom.

By the time I was at the last table,

Harry was making us a small plate of

pasta for dinner.

"So Mione how are you and your boyfriends?"

I heard Harry ask as he walked in

"He is not my boyfriend! We're just friends! Sadly.."

I mumbled the last part know that he heard it anyway

"Don't worry Mione I'm sure he'll grow some balls and finally ask you soon."

Harry set a plat on the counter for me and held out a fork

"Here you go, Coke or Pepsi?"

I smiled at him

"Coke please Harry."

Harry opened the fridge pulling two out.

"Here you go."

He sat next to me with his own plate

and with a flick of his wrist had the kitchen clean

"I love that I don't need a wand anymore."

He said happily

"Why don't you clean with your wandless magic then?"

I asked looking at him

"I just want to things like normal humans and that one of those things Hermione."

Harry smiled and me before we

burst out laughing

"Well good to see that you two are getting along fine without me"

Phil said behind us

"That was one time!"

We exclaimed at the same time causing him and his friends to laugh

I huffed turning around ready to yell until I noticed my blond haired

crush next to a red haired women

"Steve?"

I asked in slight shock

"Your friends with Phil."

Steve nodded looking at me with an almost devastated look in his eyes

"Are you this person Phil is always talking about?"

I laughed smiling

"No! Gods no he is a lovely man! But I like someone else!"

I smiled at him only to look at Harry who was laughing

"So Phil you always talk about me eh?"

Harry asked causeing Phil to blush

"Uh, ya maybe."

He said causing almost everyone to laugh only two smirked.

"Well might as well introduce you to my team"

He said send Harry a charming smile

"I'm Steve Rogers, nice to meet you"

Steve held his hand out and Harry took it smiling

"Harry Potter Black-Lupin"

He said softly

"I'm Natasha Romanoff"

The red head-Natasha said nodding at us

"Hermione Granger-Lupin-black-Potter"

I said smiling slightly

"Clint Barton"

A man next to her said

looking around the room as if someone was going to jump out at him.

"Thor Odinson!"

A very buff one exclaimed loudly causing me to raise an eyebrow

"A Norse god?"

I questioned him

"Yes he is, how did you know?'

Clint asked glaring at me.

My eyes narrowed before I sat up

"my cousin's father was a Greek god."

She taught me everything I need to know about

Gods and Demigods"

Thor clapped his hands together smiling at me

"Who was she the child of?"

He asked causing me to smile

"Apollo."

He nodded but before he said anything else Steve

cut in

"There are more gods?"

I laughed nodding ya but don't tell anyone got it the Greeks like to be kept in secrecy, now why dont

we finish introductions?"

Steve nodded stepping back slightly

"I'm Dr. Bruce Banner"

"Nice to meet you Doctor."

Harry and I looked over at the last one who seemed confused

"Wait you two don't know who I am?"

I shook my head amused

"Not-one-bit"

Harry said causing Phil to chuckle

"Stark? Billionaire? Genius?"

We shook our head amused and he huffed crossing his arms

"Tony Stark"

He said almost pouting

"So Hermione?"

Syeve said quietly as everyone started talking to Harry asking him

how him and Phil met even though they already knew

and what country we're from

"Yes Steve?

He shuffled slightly rubbing the back of his neck

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date this Saturday?"

I blushed slightly before smiling

"Sure. Pick me up at 2:30, don't be late."

I smiled at his shocked face before walking over a joining my brother. 


	3. Don't call me adorable!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a couple days since the team met Harry and Hermione, and for some reason Tony keeps calling the adorable. What happens when the team and Phil want to see if they have any talent in fighting. It was two against two Tony and Steve vs. Harry and Hermione. Lets see how this goes.

_**"** Harry's view_

"I'm not so sure guys."

I said looking at them

"Come on you two adorable people cant be that."

Tony said as I felt a hand on my shoulder

I turned to see Hermione glaring slightly

she leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Harry, I'm tired of him calling us bloody adorable, lets kick there asses."

I nod looking back at Steve and Tony

"Alright, I guess we can **_try._** "

I said acting as if they might be able to beat us.

"Alright two against to!"

Phil said

"No breaking bones, or maiming."

Hermione pouted looking at me as I laughed

"On the mats."

Tony and Steve walked on with their shoes,

while Harry and Hermione

slipped their shoes and socks off

"What are you doing?"

"We don't fight with our shoes on."

Hermione said seriously looking at them.

"Get ready."

Phil said and Steve and Tony got in to fighting positions while we just stood there.

"Fight!"

Tony charged at me with a punched

which a easily side stepped and grabbed his wrist

and flipping him forward in one fluid movement.

"Gah!"

I heard Steve shout as he hit the floor.

I slowly and gently steped on his back at the same

time at Hermione

"Don't call us adorable!"

We snapped at Tony

"So Steve how about we have that date tomorrow? Pick me up at eight."

Hermione said laughing slightly as Steve blushed

"Okay."

She got of his back and walked over to talk to a smirking Natasha

while I was suddenly picked up bridle style by Phil

"Alright Hun, no more hurting Tony. I think he has learned his lesson."

I looked at Tony who was laying on the ground groaning a chuckled

"I think so too love so, coffee?"

He smiled walking out the door still carrying me

"I'd love some coffee."


	4. The date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Steve finally go on the date they have been waiting for!

_Hermione's view_

I gently pressed the lip gloss on my top lip

pushing lightly to spread it across my lip, smiling softly

"Hermione!"

Phil called from the living room

"Alright Phil, Thank you!"

I called out as I walked out of my room to see Harry

staring out the living room window an excited long on his face

"Mione! Steve has a motorcycle! I want one!"

He exclaimed causing me and Phil to chuckle

"Maybe Harry maybe."

I said smiling as I slipped on my shoes

"I'll be back at 10, no later, so no funny business Phil!"

I heard Phil laughing from the kitchen as I closed the door head towards Steve

"Nice ride Captain Rogers."

I said causing him to smile and laugh

"Are you ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stark get you reservations?"

I asked looking at the well known restaurant

he took me to chuckling slightly as he nodded walking up to the waiter

"Reservations for Rogers?"

The waiter nodded

"Follow me."

He said leading us over to a table, I smiled softly when Steve pulled

the chair out for me

"Such a gentlemen."

I said smiling, as he laughed

"I try."

Steve sat down in front of me as we created small talk

talking about all the books I let

him borrow over the weeks

"Okay I can't hold it anymore! Steve are you gonna ask me or what?"

I exclaimed causing him to blush

"Shesh, You always know what I'm going to do don't you?"

"Yes now ask already, or else Ill think about say no."

"Alright alright"

Steve said laughing causing me to smile

"Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"

He asked blushing slightly

I sat there pretending to think before smirking slightly

"Yes I will."

Steve smiled brightly

"Great!"

"Just a warning though, hurt me and Harry will kick your ass."

I said causing Steve to gulp slightly


	5. Wizards!?!? How could you not tell us!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A situation puts Hermione and Harry into positions where they need to use magic. Too bad the team doesn't react well to their little secret.

 My _view_

Harry huffed struggling with the ropes holding

his wrists together. He glanced at the other eyes

mainly landing on Hermione and Phil.

Worry evident none of them knew that they would be attacked.

After all it was such a nice day, but here they are now.

Hermione looked straight into Harry's eyes allowing Harry in to her head

_Mione! We have to do something if not we'll all die!_

_I know Harry, I'm just scared they wont accept us afterwards._

_They will after all they love us._

_....Alright, lets do this._

Harry and Hermione broke eye contact

getting confused look from the team.

Harry was frozen for a second before looking at the enemies

"Incarcerous."

He said and everyone besides Hermione

watched in shock as their attackers were tied up

"Confundo."

Harry said next watching as they became confused

Hermione looked at Harry before turning her back on him

Harry muttered a soft cutting charm outing everyones ropes.

"What was that!?"

Tony exclaimed standing up fastly

"Magic..."

Harry mumbled as Hermione pulled him up and checking him over for

wounds

"Magic!"

Phil exclaimed clear anger showing in his eyes

"How long have you kept this a secret!"

Hermione glared at Phil in agner

"We're not aloud to tell! Humans aren't aloud to know unless we merry them."

Harry avoided eye contact knowing very well everyone was

mad at them including Steve

"So what know one would know if you told us!"

Tony exclaimed

"but no you cant! Instead you lie to us and make us think your normal!"

Harry finally broke releasing his anger.

"They would know! They would know that we told you without reason! And then they'll wipe your memory, and send us to A-Azkaban."

"Just leave."

Hermione looked at Steve hurt slightly

"You want to keep secrets then we don't want anything to do with you."

Harry looked up in slight shock watching Phil nod

as well tears streamed down his face as he ripped off the engagement ring and wipped it at Phil

"Fine!!"

He exclaimed and grabbed Hermione's arm aparting back to their apartment.


	6. You Upset, Harry Potter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Nick finds out that the team knows about wizards now?

_Phil's view_

"So let me get this, you all now know about wizards and witches?"

Fury asked us.

"What do you mean now! You knew this entire time!?"

Tony blew up glaring at him.

"Yes I did! Wizards and humans have a peace treaty! Ever since a Dark Wizard,

attempted to kill all of us!"

Fury glared causing Tony to shrink back

"Director-"

Steve was cut off by his glare

"Now who did you upset?"

I looked down at the ring in my hand

the emerald crystal reminding me

of his beautiful eyes

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Natasha said

"Oh dear god, Hill start making a big sorry basket."

Fury said rubbing his temples

" And get a jet to Mr. Potter's house I need to apologize in person. Or else our peace treaty is gone."

My head snapped up looking at Fury in shock

"W-why!?"

He glared at me

"Your ex-fiancé. Is Harry James Potter, also know as The Chosen One or The Boy Who Lived. Harry is the reason we are alive, along with his friend Hermione. Harry and Hermione were the main fighters on the light side against the Dark Lord, Harry was born to defeat him and he did. Four years ago he defeated him. Ending a war that started before he was born. His life had been nothing but pain and death. That's why after him, Hermione and a few of their friends were betrayed, we offered them safe haven here in America. Harry is our most powerful ally. And thanks to you all, we might lose him."

I was shocked my Harry, was here because he was betrayed,

and now there is a chance I'll never get him back.

"Director, Mr. Potter is just stepping off the jet."

"Nick?"

Harry called as he walked in

not noticing the others

"Harry, how are you?"

Nick asked standing up walking towards him

Harry sighed softly looking at him

"I've been better. Hermione and I had just finished making dinner when the jet arrived, is

everything okay? Did they find out where we are?"

There was slight worry in his

"No, Draco and Neville are doing a good job of keeping them off your track.

I wanted to see how you were doing I heard about what happened."

Harry nodded looking down tearing up slightly

"I-I'm fine, I should've know it wouldn't last long. After all Potter's don't get happy endings.."

Nick nodded placing a hand on his shoulder

"The minister told me that they think you two are hiding out in England right now, so they have no idea

where you are Harry. Stay safe okay. Oh also we sent a basket with food and gift cards to your house, Hermione should be getting it now."

Harry nodded smiling briefly before catching my eyes

tears welled up in his

"N-Nick I need to get back, it was a lovely talk thank you for your concern."

Harry turned and the last thing I saw before he ran out of the room was the tears streaming down his face.

"Harry!"

I shouted running after him

"Agent-"

I heard Nick calling me

"Harry please!"

I was stopped by other Agents and had to watch as Harry stopped on the

jet and turned to look at me as the door slowly closed

His beautiful emerald eyes filled with

tears all because of me.

That was the last thing I saw before the door closed completely.

His beautiful eyes looking at me with hurt and betrayal yet in every

emotion I could see in his eyes,

I could still see one

emotion in pritiular

Love.

For me

the man that doesn't deserve

it at all.

I saw the love he still has for me.

But I knew that if I want

the love of my life back

I needed to make it up to him

In every way possible.


	7. Preview for next chapter!

_"What the hell do you expect me to say Steve!"_

_I yelled at him,_

_"I wasn't allowed to tell you!"_

_"At least a little hint that your not normal would have helped!"_

_He yelled back_

_"Not normal? Well ya know what Steve I'm sorry I can't be your perfect 'Dame' like Peggy was to you! But I am one thing. I'm normal because you know what, there are millions of people like me out in this world!!"_

_I said tears falling_ _shocking Steve_

_"Until you get your head out of your ass Captain Rogers! Don't talk to me!"_

_I said and slapped him before looking around and aparting home._

 

 

**_"I'll give you one chance Phil, and I'm begging you. Please don't mess this up."_ **

**_I said look up in to the man I loves eyes._ **

**_"I wont Harry, I promise. I'm never letting you go again."_ **

**_He said hugging me tightly_ **

**_"You better not you cottonheadninnymugen."_ **

**_I said quoting the movie_ **

**_'Elf' he had me watch with him last year_ **

**_"Dear God, Harry I love you."_ **

**_I smiled as he pulled out the ring the so closely resembled_ **

**_the eyes I had gotten from my mother._ **

**_"May I?"_ **

**_He asked looking me in the eyes_ **

**_"Yes you may Phil. And you better make sure I don't take it off ever again unless I'm cleaning."_ **

**_I smiled softly watching as the ring slid on to my finger_ **

**_"I will"_ **


	8. Steve's mess up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve messed up bad, and I mean bad.

**_Hermione's view_ **

I can't believe him!

I thought as I jogged down the street

I'm so tired of people! Like-Like him!

Ignorant Muggles!

"Hermione!"

I heard a firmer female voice call out

causing me to stop and turn to the red head

"Natasha?"

I said glaring slightly as she looked down

"I wish to apologize, I hate when people close keep secrets from me so I reacted badly"

She stuck her hand out to me

"Will you please forgive me and start talking to me again. I am truly sorry"

I looked at him observing her body language

before nodding and grabbing her hand

"I forgive you but Harry is a different person."

She nodded smiling slightly

"I'm going to talk to him now."

"Good bye Natasha Ill see you later."

I waved as she took of towards the café.

"Hermione."

I glared at the ground before looking at him

"Hello Captain Rogers."

I said before starting to walk away.

"Please I just want to talk!"

He shouted at me anger clear in his voice

"What the hell do you expect me to say Steve!"

I yelled at him,

"I wasn't allowed to tell you!"

"At least a little hint that your not normal would have helped!"

He yelled back

"Not normal? Well ya know what Steve I'm sorry I can't be your perfect 'Dame' like Peggy was to you! But I am one thing. I'm normal because you know what, there are millions of people like me out in this world!!"

I said tears falling shocking Steve

"Until you get your head out of your ass Captain Rogers! Don't talk to me!"

I said and slapped him before looking around and aparting home.


	9. Sirius? Remus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people come for a visit and surprise the Avengers

Sirius Point of view

Remus and I walked down the street smiling as we followed Teddy to my godson's café.

"Dada!! We're almost there!"

Teddy screeched happily

"Look its Mione!!"

The small 7 year-old said pointing at said gal jogging towards them

"Teddy!"

She said smiling

"I was just finishing my morning run when I saw you lot!"

She smiled happily picking up Teddy

"Hey Little man! I think Harry is going to be excited to see his favorite godson!"

Teddy giggled throwing his arms up

"I'm his only godson!"

Hermione nodded towards the café as she started walking

"How is school? Learn anything new buddy?"

Teddy nodded smiling

"I-I learn the t-two times ohhhh five is-is t-ten? Ya TEN!"

Hermione smiled

"That's awesome buddy!"

She said pushing the café door open

"Harry!!!"

Teddy cheered jumping out of Hermione's arms rushing towards him

ignoring the group of people he was talking to

"Teddy!"

Harry smiled picking him up and nuzzling his hair.

Hermione laughed

"Sirius! Remus!"

Harry said smiling as we walked into the café

"You two are suppose to be in Alaska."

He said wigging his eyebrows causing Teddy to giggle

"Yes, yes well I wanted to see my favorite Godson!"

I said with my wolfish smiles eyes twinkling with mischief

"I'm your only Godson!"

Harry groaned rolling his eyes with Teddy

"o Harry your acting like your mother with the eye rolling!"

I exclaimed droping to my knees and shacking my hands at the sky

"How could you Lily! I trusted you!"

Harry starred at me for second before breaking down into laughter

Remus knocked me in the head

"Get up and stop making a scene."

He looked at me with a loving smile

causing my heart to flutter slightly

and Harry laugh more

Hermione smirked grabbing a water bottle and plopping down on a chair

"Hey Natasha, Clint, Thor,Tony, and Phil. Come to apologize?"

Natasha nodded stepping foreword towards her

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way. To be honest I was in shock but that does not excuse what I did, please forgive me."

They others nodded at what Natasha said looking at Hermione

"I guess I can forgive you guys don't make me regret it."

Hermione smiled at me

"That's Sirius Black, next to him Remus Black nee Lupin, and that little boy is Teddy Lupin-Black"

Remus smiled waving at the other people as I starred them down

"Which one is my Godson's fiancé?"

I question frowning with a slight glare causing

Harry to roll his eyes again.

"I am sir."

Phil said stepping forward with a bright smile

he hand held out, I took it squeezing it tightly

"Its a pleasure Harry has told me a lot about you."

I nodded glaring

"That's good, I'm going to give you one warning only you hurt my precious godson and they WONT find you body. Understood."

Phil's eyes widened as he nodded and I released his hand

"good. Anyway were going to be here for two weeks, you don't mind if we stay do you Harry?"

Harry smiled shaking his head

"Not at all! I'm always happy to have family around!"


	10. Important must read

Hello followers of my story. My computer is on the frits, it takes me half an hour to gwt o. The internet.(In fact Im struggling to type the on my phone.) Im currently trying to fix my computer if that doesn't work Ill need to get a new one which will talk a while. Im sorry but I will not be able to update for a while. 

                                           Sincerely, Hiro_Vargas


End file.
